


Anyway, How's Your Sex Life?

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Prism (Pride-Themed Oneshots) [1]
Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Background Poly, Background Tyler Chase/Victor Niguel/Leslie Sears, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Multi, Sexual Content, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Tyler and Derek discuss private stuff in a public setting.
Relationships: Derek Stiles/Angela "Angie" Thompson, Tyler Chase & Derek Stiles
Series: Prism (Pride-Themed Oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Anyway, How's Your Sex Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Like last year, I'll try writing one LGBT+-related oneshot every day of Pride Month. I know with the current climate it's not the ideal timing to do so, but I had plans and, well... I don't like not following through with ideas, especially when I failed to complete them before. My deepest apologies.
> 
> So, welcome to June, welcome to Pride Month, and welcome back to the Agenda's wild ride! It's been a while since I've written something this sexual in nature, which makes it a breath of fresh air. I love writing Gen and T content, but man is it good to let my own horniness go wild sometimes.  
> This year, I'm going thhrough a prompt list I found on DA by user mrsevetwo. Prompt for June 1st was "Sex", so I almost wrote smoot, but then I realized I'd rather have Tyler embarrass his best friend in public. What more can I say? I love my disaster TC children, that's nothing new.

The smirk Tyler gives him can only mean one thing: an embarrassing question is about to be thrown his way. _As always,_ he’d add.

“So, buddy. Lemme ask you something.”

“And what would that be?” Derek replies, taking a sip of his apple juice. He’s driving tonight, so no alcohol for him. Not that he’s envious of his friend’s beer anyway.

“Like, Angie and you, how do you it in bed?”

The shameless tone in which Tyler phrases this sends him for a wild spin.

“E-excuse me?!” He almost chokes on his apple juice, prompting his friend to pat him in the back until his coughing fit is over. “We’re in _public_ , you idiot!”

“Psh, you think people ain’t talkin’ about fuckin’ each other in that place? You’re naïve, dude. You should hear what some of these people say.”

“Okay, okay, I got it…”

Derek stares at his glass, spinning its contents around a little while trying to find an answer. He know his old pal and how much he’s not going to drop the topic unless he gets what he wants out of him, so there’s no point in trying to dodge the question. Doesn’t make it any easier to put into public words what happens behind closed doors and between four isolated walls.

“Well… We haven’t been together for that long, so we’ve only experimented a couple times until now.”

“You’ve done it already, at least?”

“Y-yeah, we have, it was just… a bit weird, honestly. Really wasn’t like you see it everywhere.”

“Go on,” Tyler gives him another smirk, leaning into his elbow as he orders another beer. That guy’s lucky to be living nearby.

In the meantime, Derek is in a bit of prickle. It’s so embarrassing to even think about, let alone tell someone else about it, even if said someone is his best friend… Goddammit Tyler, why do you have to be like that?

“We had to evaluate how far we could take these things because of you-know-what. In the end, we agreed on being what I’m pretty sure you’d call “vanilla”, except with a twist because, well, you know how phalloplasty hasn’t been improved that much compared to vaginoplasty in the recent years…”

“Yeah. The medical world’s still trusting you with that one, buddy.”

“I know, but I don’t think that’s what you were asking me about.”

“Heh, ain’t wrong. Go on.”

Derek continues spinning his apple juice around, sometimes taking a sip as if to disguise his embarrassed gulps. This is beyond awkward, why is he putting up with that demon’s shenanigans?

“So we had to buy a strap-on. You know, these things tha—”

“Yes, I know, Derek. Leslie has one. Victor likes it better than I do, but he just won’t admit it.”

“I didn’t need to know that.”

“And now you do! The more you know,” Tyler retorts with zero sign of any embarrassment. “Anyway, what are you doing with that strap-on of yours?”

“Well, you know how those things are used. I don’t need to teach you that.”

“Yeah, but who’s wearing it? Angie or you? My money’s on Angie.”

“Both of us have, actually.”

His friend almost spits back out his sip of beer. The tables are finally turning a little.

“Wait, she just ain’t dominating you in bed all night long?!”

“Ah, not really. Angie doesn’t really like to top, even if she’s the one who gives orders.”

“Oh, so you’re a service top and she’s a power bottom. Why ain’t I surprised?”

“…because you’ve known how we dance.”

“Good point. So you’re usually the one with the D, right?”

“Yes. Angie’s also argued I should be the one wearing it because of, well… naturally lacking one, so I haven’t been able to really tell her no on that. She always insists anyway, so she’s only worn it once to test how it was like, and then swore I was made to wear that sort of things.”

“No butt sex for you, then,” Tyler snickers.

“I’m finding it a little… overrated,” Derek argues back with an awkward memory coming back to his mind.

“So you really took it in the ass, did you?”

“Well, yeah! Where did you expect me to?”

“…never mind that, actually. Stupid question.”

Silence doesn’t have time to befall them.

“How does it feel to finally have a dick, then?” Tyler asks, bouncing back on his previous thoughts.

“You know what? It’s gonna sound weird, but it feels great. I’ve worn packers before to be stealthier in public, but it’s not quite the same as using an S2P either.” (Tyler looks thoroughly confused). “Stand-to-Pee. It’s for when you’re tired you can’t use urinals.”

“They invented those? Man, I had no idea.”

“So, if you want to know, it’s been… a bit liberating? Still isn’t the same as these prosthetics they’re developing that emulate the full experience, but at least, now, I feel closer to your average guy than I’ve ever been, as short as it lasts.”

“You don’t have stamina?”

“To be fair, neither of us are very good in that field… We kinda were both virgins before this,” he scratches the back of his head, his cheeks reaching pyretic stages of hot.

“Ain’t surprising. You weren’t the kind to flirt with girls and Angie looks like a goody-two-shoes who never looked up porn online when she was a teenager.”

“That’s quite a specific description you’ve got there, Tyler.”

“Shut up, we all did that. Well, except Angie, I guess. I was trying to say, you never tagged along when I’d invite you to parties.”

“I was already bad at med school as it was.”

“Fucking was a great way to release pressure, y’know.”

“I know, I know,” Derek replies, rolling his eyes as he remembers how many times his former roommates gave him that explanation.

Their conversation continues anyway.

“You don’t do I that often, then?” Tyler asks.

“Not really. Angie doesn’t really like sex to begin with and we both have low drives. We’d rather spend an evening in bed chatting about whatever’s on our minds than doing the deed.”

“Hah, sounds like the polar opposite to my evenings.” A stealth-brag. Well, if you could call that “stealth”.

Tyler then checks his phone, turns red, and looks aside.

“You need to go?” Derek, not missing a second, asks his friend.

“Y-yeah, you could say that.”

“Who sent you a picture? Leslie or Victor?”

“I-I don’t know what you mean!” The lie isn’t bought. “…it’s both.”

“Ah, pog.”

It seems like his choice of vocabulary has vexed Tyler, considering he gets up from his seat, still flushed, trying to give him the stink eye.

“See you tomorrow!” Derek tells his friend as he watches his leave, himself getting ready to board the subway and get back home to his girlfriend.

As long as she doesn’t know he’s just had this conversation…


End file.
